Here Comes the Whale
by TheSnitchOfLiars
Summary: Yet another piece of bad luck for Harry as his engagement party is ruined. Vernon Dursley is going down.


**A/N: Oh no! It's Vernon the whale. Run! One shot. Create and ending of your own. **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JKR.**

**Sirius: Hey Me!**

**Me: Hey Sirius. Has that broken leg I gave you been healed yet?**

**Sirius: (Looks a bit angry) Yes actually. Remind me never to cross you again. **

**Me: You can remember yourself. I quite enjoyed letting my anger out.**

**Sirius: You don't say. Speaking of anger, remind me never to cross Harry. (Shudders) He is scary.**

**Me: Tell me about it. I can be scarier though.**

**Sirius: (Looks frightened) Yes Me.**

**Me: Now be a good little scaredy cat and read the story.**

**Sirius: Yes Me, Whatever you say Me.**

**Me: Good, now on with the chapter.**

It was June 18th and Harry and Ginny were celebrating their engagement at the Burrow. They had been engaged for a month now and Mrs Weasley had organised an engagement party for them. Everyone was having as good time when there was a knock on the door.

"That must be them." Mrs Weasley said as she went to open the door. Outside the door stood the Dursleys.

"Can we come in or what?" Vernon Dursley asked as he stepped inside the house with his horse like wife and hippo of a son. Harry looked at the three peole standing at the door and looked at Ginny.

"Let me handle this." Harry told Ginny.

Mrs Weasley welcomed the Dursleys into the Burrow and showed them around. Ron and Hermione were polite to the Dursleys and seemed to be happy to see them. Harry, however, was not at all happy see them and walked straight towards his uncle.

"Hello Uncle Vernon." Harry said icily.

"Hello boy." Vernon said gruffly.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"That plump woman invited us here for an engagement party of sorts." Vernon told his nephew.

"Do you know who is engaged?" Harry asked, his temper rising.

"No" was Vernon's answer.

"Well uncle, I am engaged and because this is my party I am telling you to leave." Harry's voice was now dangerously calm.

"Why would we do that boy?"

"Leave" Harry said.

Everyone in the Burrow was now watching the argument growing before them.

"What if we don't want to leave?"

"Not an option. Leave now." Harry said. His voice was now getting louder.

"Now Harry dear, that is a bit harsh. Let them stay. They are your family." Mrs Weasley said.

"Mrs Weasley, these people have never been my family." Harry said.

"Of course they're your family."

"No they're not. They must leave now."

"We won't leave boy." Vernon Dursley said.

"Leave!" Harry yelled.

"No!"

"LEAVE NOW!"

Vernon Dursley raised his fist and swung it towards Harry. Harry caught the fist before it hit him. Vernon looked shocked at what his nephew could do. Harry punched his uncle on the nose and let go of his fist. Vernon Dursley stumbled backwards and looked at his furious nephew. He didn't know that his nephew could get so angry.

"Harry!" Scolded Mrs Weasley "How could you punch your own uncle?"

"He tried to hit me Mrs Weasley." Harry said.

"That is still no reason to hit him."

"That is plenty of reason to hit him!" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, if you keep acting like this then I will forbid you from marrying Ginny."

"You can't do that. She is her own person and so am I and we will do what we want." Harry said before turning to Mr Dursley. "Leave now or else!"

"I refuse!" Vernon yelled.

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled. Kreacher appeared with a crack and looked at Harry.

"Master Harry, what may I do for you?" Kreacher asked.

"Hello Kreacher, can you take Mr Dursley and his family out of this house and make sure he knows he is not allowed to come near me or my family ever again." Harry told Kreacher.

"Yes master Harry." Kreacher said as he bound Mr & Mrs Dursley together along with their fat son. Kreacher dragged the three people out of the house and started yelling at them. Everyone looked at Harry.

"That. Was. Brilliant!" George said. "No less than they deserved!"

"Thanks George." Harry said grinning.

Everyone else, with the exception of Ginny who, like George, was also grinning, looked scared and was in a small amount of shock. They didn't realise that Harry could be so scary.

"Harry, that was cruel." Mrs Weasley said.

"They were cruel to me." Harry said.

"When Harry? Those nice people would never be cruel."

"Then explain these." Harry said turning around and taking his shirt off. On his back there were scars everywhere.

"They could've been from anything."

"Uncle Vernon did them. They starved me, beat me and kept me in a cupboard. I was treated like a house elf. If that isn't cruel then I don't know what is."

"You little liar!" Mrs Weasley yelled.

"I'm telling the truth and if you don't believe me then I will be leaving."

"You aren't going anywhere you little liar. Stay here and tell the truth."

"I was telling the truth and I will now leave." Harry said walking towards the door.

"Wait for me Harry. I'm coming with you." Ginny said.

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and they both apparated away. They had gone back home.

**A/N: That's it. If you want an ending then you can tell me and I will let everyone else know that you are writing an ending.**

**Ron: My Mum was a total B**** in this story.**

**Me: Language Ron or else you will go the same way as Dumbledork. (Draws finger across throat.)**

**Ron: (gulps then nods)**

**Sirius: Hi Ron. When did you get here.**

**Ron: A few minutes ago.**

**Sirius: You should watch out for Me. She broke my leg yesterday.**

**Ron: Thanks for the warning. Isn't Voldyshorts doing the end thing in this story.**

**Me: Yes. Here he comes now. Hello V!**

**Voldemort: Hello me. (To Sirius and Ron) This chick is scary. She scares me.**

**Sirius: Us to mate, us to. Speaking of which you had better do the end bit before she shows just how scary she can be.**

**Voldemort: Of course. Please read & review this story. Put the author on author alert and be sure to check out her other stories because your happiness is the only thing keeping us alive at the moment.**

**Sirius: Good job. Me is looking impressed.**

**Voldemort: Good. We might just live long enough to see a few more chapters.**


End file.
